


【Himeya/Komon】wound

by sea_one_sound



Category: Ultraman Nexus
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_one_sound/pseuds/sea_one_sound
Summary: good evening. Nice to meet you!My name is sea-one-sound.Based on episodes 23 and 24, this is a parallel story about what if Mr.Himeya and Komon were lovers.This novel was written using software called "U-Dictionary" and a translation site called "DeepL".There may be typographical errors or incorrect notation.
Relationships: Himeya Jun/Komon Kazuki
Kudos: 3





	【Himeya/Komon】wound

**Author's Note:**

> ※Due to translation reasons, some sentences and expressions are different from the Chinese version.

  
Himeya injured her leg in the battle with Space Beast.  
The bleeding from my legs didn't stop, and the pain was so severe that it was difficult to even walk.  
There is no point in suppressing blood with your hands, and blood dyes Himeya's hands red without stopping.  
  
Squeeze the remaining power and touch a nearby tree.  
"Ku …… Ah ……"  
Not only the legs, but also the face, hands, and arms are all scratched.  
The fatigue of the battle so far has accumulated, and the limit of physical strength is approaching.  
  
"I want to see Komon ……"  
Will he die without seeing his lover?  
I can't see that smile, I can't hug him.  
I also want to hear that gentle voice.  
If I die anyway, I want to die while being taken care of by Komon …… but Himeya laughs, "It's a very luxurious way of dying for me."  
  
"Komon ……"  
Himeya collapsed and lost consciousness ……  
  
  
  
"Mr. …… Hi …… me …… ya ……"  
Komon's voice can be heard faintly.  
Himeya murmured, "I'm dead ……".  
  
"Mr. …… Himeya ……"  
Komon's voice gradually approaches.  
"Is this ... a hallucination?"  
  
"Mr.Himeya!"  
Komon's voice was clearly heard.  
Himeya slowly opens her eyes.  
Beyond his eyes was Komon, who was in tears beside Himeya.  
  
"What if Mr.Himeya didn't wake up like this? I was full of anxiety when I thought about it ……"  
Komon's face was about to cry.  
Every time I see Komon's sad face, my heart hurts.  
I regret that I can't do anything.  
"Komon …… I'm sorry to have caused you to worry."  
"I'm really glad ……"  
Komon smiled.  
I loved his lovely smile.  
However, it was hard to see that smile.  
I think today may be the last time I can see Komon smile ……  
  
Looking for Himeya, Komon found him and treated him for his wounds.  
I was worried about whether I could get the treatment well because I used the TLT medical set for the first time.  
However, the treatment was completed without failure.  
After the treatment, he reported to Wakura and was told to leave Himeya to Komon.  
I was able to enter the room using the master key I had received from Himeya.  
  
"Thank you for your treatment, Komon is cool after all."  
Komon's face was very red.  
Embarrassedly look away from Himeya.  
"Mr.Himeya is much cooler than me ……"  
"Thank you."  
For Komon, Himeya is a lover and a hero.  
And Komon longs for Himeya.  
Himeya is a favorite lover and a longing hero.  
  
Komon sits on Himeya's bed and the two lie side by side.  
"I love Mr.Himeya''  
Komon said in a gentle voice to Himeya.  
"I also like Komon"  
Himeya said, and Komon laughed happily.  
When I saw that smile, it was painful.  
And I could imagine what Komon would say from now on.  
  
"Please stay with me forever. Also, if Himeya gets injured, I will treat him as many times as I want …… "  
  
...... I want to be with you forever.  
There will be a decisive battle with Mizorogi soon.  
Once that decisive battle is over, I won't be able to stay with Komon without a win-loss relationship ……  
So I know that Komon wishes and my wishes won't come true.  
  
"I can't stay with you forever ……"  
Himeya said, and Komon hugged from behind.  
It's as if I didn't want to hear that word.  
"I knew Mr.Himeya would say that, but I still ……!"  
Komon's embracing power becomes stronger.  
  
"I'm no good"  
Himeya thought in his heart.  
I just made Komon sad and I couldn't do anything ……  
"Mr.Himeya, me …… with me ……"  
If you say that this is the last time you can be together …… you have to answer Komon wishes.  
Himeya gently pushed Komon down and kissed him.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Himeya …… Mr. Himeya ……"  
Komon's face after the foreplay was dyed bright red and shed tears.  
Breathing speed was fast, and the lower part was wet with body fluids.  
"Komon ……"  
Maybe this is the last time we can be together …… In order not to trample on Komon's feelings, I ……  
Himeya took off her clothes.  
Komon noticed something.  
  
"That chest wound ……"  
"…… I told you that Sera had treated the wound. The wound at that time remains."  
"There were some scars left ……?"  
I had heard from him in the past that he was injured on the battlefield and was treated by a girl named Sera.  
However, it was unpredictable that the wound was still on the chest.  
  
Komon gently touched the wound on his chest.  
"Mr.Himeya is alive because of Serachan treatment …… This wound shows that Mr.Himeya is alive ……"  
"…… I'm sure it is."  
Komon kisses the wound on her chest.  
"I'm happy to be with Mr.Himeya ……"  
Himeya gently hugs Komon.  
"I'm happy to be with Komon too ……"  
  
The two were finally about to become one.  
"Mr. Himeya …… Please come inside me ……"  
"Ok ……"  
Himeya and Komon were new to me, so I was worried if I could do it well.  
Himeya slowly enters Komon so as not to hurt Komon.  
  
"Ah ……"  
It must have been painful, Komon shed tears.  
"Sorry, did it hurt ……?"  
"It's okay …… it hurts because it's my first time …… I'm glad to think that Mr.Himeya is inside me ……"  
I was crying, but my face was smiling.  
The joy of finally becoming one with my favorite person, Himeya, was stronger.  
"It's okay to come deeper ……"  
"But ……"  
It's important to worry about your body, but now I want to answer Komon's request ……  
  
"I'll put it deeper ……"  
Himeya's male genitalia goes deeper into Komon.  
"Uhh …… huh ……"  
Breathing becomes rough with each other.  
Himeya started moving slowly.  
  
Komon was in pain at first, but the pain gradually turned into pleasure.  
"It feels good ……"  
Komon thought that they might be the happiest people in the world right now.  
"The inside of Komon is hot ……"  
"I make Mr.Himeya feel good ……"  
We were heading to the climax of each other.  
  
"Ah, Iku …… Mr.Himeya ……"  
"Komon ……"  
The two ejaculated together.  
  
"Mr.Himeya warmth is a lot …… I'm very happy now."  
"I'm happy too ……"  
Himeya kissed Komon.  
"Can I kiss you too?"  
"Ok"  
  
  
  
They spend the last time together.  
The silver moon shone on them.  
  
  
  
And the battle with Dark Mephisto ended in Junis's victory.  
But with the big explosion that happened in that battle...Dark Mephisto, Junis, and Himeya disappeared.  
  
"Lie...?Mr. Himeya……!?"  
Komon was prepared to be unable to stay with Himeya.  
Still, if we can meet again, we may be able to stay together forever.  
  
Komon has despaired that Himeya had died.  
A dazzling light wraps around such Komon.  
  
"Mr. Himeya ...!"  
"Komon"  
It was a real Himeya, not a fake.  
  
"Light is a bond"  
"Light is a bond?"  
  
"Someone has inherited it and shines again."  
Perhaps this is the end of my role as Ultraman.  
So, when the next Ultraman appears, I'm no longer myself.  
Himeya probably thinks so.  
  
"Let me say one last thing."  
"What?"  
  
"If we can meet again, let's date me at the sea. Let's see the beautiful sunset together."  
He desperately endured tears and said in a quivering voice.  
"I promise you."  
Komon thinks that s smile, which is not used to laughing, and that awkward smile are a privilege that only I can see.  
I don't know if that wish will come true, but I will believe in what Himeya calls "bonds."  
  
Himeya disappeared into the white light.  
  
"Mr. Himeya ... Thank you ..."  
The tears that I had endured overflow.  
  
  
  
"If I can meet Komon again ... I want to make Komon laugh by dating in the sea where the sunset can be seen as promised."  
  
If I took this picture sometime in the future …… Even if there are countless scratches on this photo, I will cherish it.  



End file.
